The Demon and The Pussycat
by Vampirerex1
Summary: Mosi Magaskawee is a terrified shape shifter, after her parents and family are killed, she is left for dead on the streets of New York. What happens when she is found by Abe Sapien and Hellboy? How'll she react when she wakes up in the BPRD and what is this strange feeling for the red ape? Rated T for now. Hellboy/OC. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue: Mosi is born

**Author:** Vampirerex1 **  
Category:** Comics** -** Hellboy  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellboy, or any of the characters, I'll leave that part to dark horse comics. I do however own Mosi Magaskawee, the Magaskawee tribe and this plotline (hopefully)  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Suspense  
**Pairing(s): **Hellboy/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **Mosi Magaskawee is a terrified shape shifter, after her parents and family are killed, she is left for dead on the streets of New York. What happens when she is found by Abe Sapien and Hellboy? How'll she react when she wakes up in the BPRD and what is this strange feeling for the red ape?  
**Title: **The Demon and The Pussycat  
**Warning(s): **None for the minute.

Prologue: Mosi is born.

A cry of pain echoed throughout the Great Plains of North America making the birds scatter and the cattle look up from their grazing spot. Today was the day. In a large tent-like structure, a woman lay on her back, her knees bent and her feet planted firmly on the floor; her dark son was shimmering with sweat and her black hair was stuck to her skin. An elderly dark skinned woman had her hands buried between the younger woman's legs as she talked softly to the younger woman in their native language. Another woman was up by the younger woman's head, dabbing the sweat soaked skin with a damp piece of cloth.

Outside; the rest of the tribe known as the Magaskawee tribe were sat around a large campfire, waiting, listening and watching as a woman exited the large tent-like structure to dampen the cloth, before going back in. One of these men was Odakota Magaskawee, son of the Magaskawee tribe chief, he had his thumb in his mouth and he was chewing his thumbnail. Another cry echoed from the large tent-like structure and then there was silence. Odakota stood up, worried that something was wrong with his wife; but his worries subsided when the cry of a baby was heard.

The elderly woman, Mimala Magaskawee came out of the tent and walked up to Odakota and took his hand.

"It's a girl" she said.

Odakota gave a smile and walked into the tent sitting down with his wife and smiling at his newborn daughter.

"What are we going to call her?" He asked.

Chimaka smiled at her husband and looked down to the child.

"Mosi, after the cat goddess" she said.

Odakota smiled.

"Welcome to the tribe Mosi Magaskawee" he said.

Mimala helped Chimaka get cleaned up and Odakota went outside the tent and was hugged by the other males of the tribe. He smiled and thanked them as his father came up to him. Odakota stopped smiling and knelt to the ground.

"Father" he said.

The chief smiled and put his hand on his sons shoulder, making the younger man rise.

"My son has had his first child, we must celebrate" he said.

Odakota grinned and the rest of the tribe cheered.

**XXXHELLBOYXXX**

_Twenty years later_

Mosi was now twenty years old, her father was now the chief of the Magaskawee tribe and her mother was the eldery Mage of the tribe. Today was the day that she became a true woman, today she was to meet a man from another tribe and marry him.

"Are you nervous?" Her mother asked.

Mosi nodded, her mother, father and tribe had been nothing but kind to her, what if this other tribe didn't like her and tried to kill her? It had been heard of...

"Are you sure this other male will like me mother?" She asked.

Chimaka laughed a little, shaking her head at her daughters naïvivety.

"What is not to like Mosi, you are a fit young woman, your hips are wide, your breasts are perfect and large and your face is symmetrical. I have no doubt that he will like you" she replied.

Mosi nodded, smiling slightly at her mother and taking a deep breath. Then, both Mosi and Chimaka walked out of the tent and awaited the arrival of the other tribe.

However, what appeared next were men on horses. Men both white and black. Odakota shouted something to them but they shot him, in cold blood with these long, thin, tube-like things. They went around the camp, shooting and killing the members. Chimaka ran with Mosi into a tent.

"Run Mosi, protect yourself" she said.

Mosi was about to say something, when a man came into the tent and dragged them both out of the tent. Mosi growled at them, her eyes turning golden and her pupils slitting down the middle. She hissed, spat and clawed at the men she got away and ran off, but a man on a horse caught her. She hissed again and tried to get away again, but one of them knocked her on the head and everything went black.

**XXXHELLBOYXXX**

_**A/N: Okay so...this is my first Hellboy story and it WILL be set in the movie and not in the comic; I hope you all enjoy it. Uh...Yeah, so the prologue is about how Mosi came to be and how she got to New York. Uh...tell me what you all think. Thanks... Oh... And I'll only accept constructive criticisms or things that I could change. And please be nice about it? Anyway, yes Mosi is a Native American Indian, and yes, she is a cat/human shifter. So enjoy.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_

_Edited: 03-Oct-2012_


	2. Chapter 1: New York

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
**Category:** Comics** -** Hellboy  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellboy, or any of the characters, I'll leave that part to dark horse comics. I do however own Mosi Magaskawee, the Magaskawee tribe and this plotline (hopefully)  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Suspense  
**Pairing(s): **Hellboy/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary:** Mosi Magaskawee is a terrified shape shifter, after her parents and family are killed, she is left for dead on the streets of New York. What happens when she is found by Abe Sapien and Hellboy? How'll she react when she wakes up in the BPRD and what is this strange feeling for the red ape?  
**Title: **The Demon and The Pussycat  
**Warning(s): **None.

Chapter 1: New York

A startling noise awoke her from her involuntary slumber; her eyes once again turned golden and her pupils once again became slits down the middle of her golden irises. Looking around, she noticed that she was no longer in the Great Plains of North America, but was in a strange place that had the most disgusting smells and the loudest of noises. The ground beneath her was rather odd; solid and black and had this rather rough texture to it. As she looked up, she saw two vertical objects either side of her, they looked to be rather large and...made of odd coloured...oblong shaped things.

Another noise startled her out of looking around her surroundings, something loud and fast. Hesitantly, she got to her feet, carefully walking to where the two vertical, oblong filled objects ended. She peeked out from where she was and another loud noise went past, in the shape of a large, moving, metal thing. What in Gods creation were those things? She looked about, seeing people walking along the side of where these...metal moving things were. Why were they not afraid of them?

_'Where am I?' _She thought.

She wanted to turn back to where she had come from, but unfortunately, her curiosity got the better of her. Stepping out onto the, almost white coloured ground, she looked around again, before looking down to the ground beneath her bare feet; this ground had a smooth, silky texture to it and had cracks where another square piece of the ground met another and another. She looked up as someone bumped into her and told her rather rudely to move. She stepped back a little and watched as the people walked past in front of her.

_'What a strange place' _she thought.

She knew that she should be scared, worried even terrified of this new place, but she wasn't...she was more curious as to where she was, what all these metal things were and why these people were walking around as if they were in a hurry. She looked across the vast expanse of black and white ground to see someone sat in an area that was almost identical to the one she was in now; perhaps he could tell her where she was. So...stepping out of the enclosed area once more, she continued to walk towards the person that was sitting on the ground. Metal things passed by her a loud noise made her jump. She looked to her left to see a metal thing right beside her, the person inside was waving at her. She looked down to her hand and then looked up to the man, before holding it up to him.

"Lady, get out of the road!" A person said.

Mosi looked up and saw that it was the person that she was going to see before this metal thing made that loud noise. She hastily walked over to the person and stopped in front of him, tilting her head to the side at the funny scent coming from him and he was wearing such odd clothing. She looked him over and furrowed her brow.

"What're you staring at lady?" The man asked.

She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. Before looking back down and then looking into his eyes.

"What strange cloths...did you make them yourself?" She asked back.

The man looked down to his clothing and then gave a little laugh, shaking his head before walking away. Mosi followed him, curious.

"They are very strange, not from any animal I have seen" she said.

The man laughed again as he sat down; Mosi sat opposite him, her legs either side of her on the floor.

"Where am I?" She asked.

This made the man look at her funny as he tilted his head to the side.

"You crazy or somethin'?" He questioned.

Mosi looked around and then looked back at him, before shaking her head.

"I do not think so" she replied.

The man looked at her and then gave a sharp snort.

"You're in New York, yanno, the big apple" he said.

Mosi looked around again, this time confused.

"It does not look anything like an apple" she stated.

The man looked at her oddly again.

"You tryin' to be funny lady?" He asked.

She shook her head; what was funny about what she had just said? She sure couldn't find the humour behind it. The man waved her off and cuddled up, his blanket over his shoulders as he did. Mosi looked around and then something else caught her attention. Getting onto her hands and knees, she began to crawl towards the large, metal thing, it had a strange smell coming from it and it had black things on the top of it and beside it. She got over to it and looked at the black things, leaning in and sniffing one, she instantly pulled away, the stench was unbelieveable.

Deciding that she'd best leave it, she got to her feet again and walked towards another vast black space that had metal things moving on it. This place...New York the man in the blanket had called it...was very, very strange. Suddenly, the man from before came up to her and his hand went around her mouth, while his arm went around her waist. She tried to scream, but it was very quiet, considering the mans hand was on her mouth. The man then pushed her against a wall and his hands began to roam her body.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

The man continued and Mosi began to hiss and growl. The man looked up at her and she swiped him across the face, before running, but she fell to the ground and the man was on top of her again.

"Get off of me!" She yelled again.

The man smiled, his tongue coming to rest between his teeth as he began to laugh.

"Girl like you shouldn't be walking around in clothes like this...you're just askin' fer trouble" he said.

Mosi began to feel scared now, her eyes once again changed to their golden state and she began to hiss at him, her top canines and bottom canines extending and she could feel her body shifting. She hissed loudly and growled, before she swiped at him again. But the man was too quick, he pulled something out of somewhere and plunged it into her abdomen, making her scream out in pain, then he began to fiddle with something near to her groin.

**XXXHELLBOYXXX**

Several minutes later; Mosi was left on the floor of the enclosed space, looking up to the star scattered sky. Her abdomen and groin hurt from what the man had done to her and her breathing was shallow as well. Tears rolled down her face as the man came up to her again and she saw something big and black come down onto her face, before the world once again, went black.

**XXXHELLBOYXXX**

Abraham Sapien, Hellboy, Agent Clay, Agent Myres, Tom Manning and Professor Trevor Broom had just come out of a place where they had been called because a type five entity had been sighted. Abe and Hellboy were just about to get into the garbage truck when Abe sensed something out of the ordinary.

"What is it Abe?" Myres asked.

Taking off his glove, Abe waved his sensitive hand around, quickly locating the source of the out-of-the-ordinary sense.

"There is a creature...in that alley" he replied.

Hellboy pulled out The Samaritan and carefully walked into the alley, finding nothing.

"There's nothing here" he said.

Abe walked in behind him, the feeling more powerful.

"There is, I can feel it" he stated.

Hellboy kept walking into the alley, until he saw something on the ground. Walking up to it, he put his gun away as he saw it was a woman.

"You'd better come see this Brother Blue" he said.

Abe hurried over to where Hellboy was and gasped at the sight of the woman laying on the floor. The feeling was extremely powerful now; which meant it must have been coming from this woman. Putting his hand on the head of the woman, Abe saw everything and learned everything about her and...the extent of her injuries.

"She is very ill and she is losing a lot of blood" he said.

Hellboy took the hint and picked her up carefully, before hurrying back to the garbage truck.

**XXXHELLBOYXXX**

**A/N: So here's the 1st chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I hope the personality of Mosi isn't too off-putting for any of you, I just thought, considering she's not from the 'New World' she wouldn't know anything about cars, buildings, roads and wouldn't know the sangers of walking around in the clothing she walked around in when she was with her tribe. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**

**Vampyrex1**

_Edited: 03-Oct-2012_


	3. Chapter 2: BPRD

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
**Category: **Comics - Hellboy  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellboy, or any of the characters, I'll leave that part to dark horse comics. I do however own Mosi Magaskawee, the Magaskawee tribe and this plotline (hopefully)  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Suspense  
**Pairing(s): **Hellboy/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **Mosi Magaskawee is a terrified shape shifter, after her parents and family are killed, she is left for dead on the streets of New York. What happens when she is found by Abe Sapien and Hellboy? How'll she react when she wakes up in the BPRD and what is this strange feeling for the red ape?  
**Title: **The Demon and The Pussycat  
**Warning(s): **None.

Chapter 2: Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense

The next time Mosi woke up; she noticed that she was in a strange white place that was also pretty cold. Looking around she saw all kinds of small metal things and some of them were right next to where she was laying. She sat up, hissing a little at the pain in her abdomen as she did and looked down to what she was on, oddly enough, this...thing was metal as well. Her hand came up to where she had things in her abdomen, where the man in the outside enclosed area had stabbed her. It was painful to touch and she hissed at the feel of her own fingers running over the strange, stitch like things that were holding her wound closed. She also noticed that the pain in her groin had died down a little and was now more of a twinge rather than a pain.

A noise startled her and she jumped, hissing at the way her abdomen pulled as she did. Looking around she saw a blue figure with black cloth on his bottom half over by a strange looking feature, the figure was strange in itself, the skin of it was blue and it was wearing more of the strange cloth that she had seen on the man who had stabbed her. Tilting her head, she watched the strange creature as it turned around and looked at her, making her back off a little. Well, as far as she could considering her back hit something. The figure walked towards her, making her hiss at it and growl as her eyes turned golden once again. So far, she was internally rather pleased that she hadn't actually shifted, but with the way people and this creature were scaring her, that could happen at any time.

"It is okay; I won't hurt you" the creature said.

Mosi growled at the creature and jumped off of the metal, bed-like thing, running over to the thing that opened and closed to let people out or in and trying to open it. She pulled as hard as she could, but the thing wouldn't open, so she turned with her back against it to see the creature walking towards her with a hand outstretched. She growled yet again and took a swipe at the hand, catching it lightly. The creature pulled its hand back quickly and looked at it, giving Mosi time to move away from the door and squeeze into a little gap between two metal things. She sat down, staring out at the opening as the creature came to it again; she hissed and growled at it and tried to push herself farther against the white vertical thing behind her.

It was then that the thing that opened and closed to let people out or in, opened and the creature moved away from the opening of the enclosed space that she was in, giving her an escape route if she needed to use it. She heard them talking and then another figure came to the opening, a man with white hair and a beard, wearing more strange cloths and using a stick to support himself. Looking up into his eyes, Mosi saw kindness and truthfullness. She didn't move, but she didn't growl or hiss either. The man moved away from the opening and slowly...she crawled out of the crevice she was in, sniffing the air for any sign of danger. Finding none, she got to her feet and looked over at the man who had the white beard and white hair. He gave her a smile and she just tilted her head at the sight of it.

"There is no need to be afraid Miss Magaskawee" he said.

Mosi; keeping her eyes on the blue figure, slowly walked up to the man with the white beard and the white hair and stood in front of him, now taking her eyes off of the blue figure and looking into the white haired man's eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

The white haired man smiled and softly put his hand on her back, moving her back to the bed. Mosi got up onto the metal bed-like thing and sat there, looking at the man.

"This is the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense" he replied.

Mosi tilted her head to the right, still looking at him, though her eyes showed how confused she was. What was she doing here?

"Red and I found you in an alley; you were hurt pretty badly" the blue figure said.

Instantly, her head whipped around to the blue figure, did it just read her mind? She hissed at it and it backed off, before she looked back at the man in front of her.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

The man smiled and leaned on his stick a little more.

"I am Professor Trevor Broom" he replied.

Mosi tilted her head once more, what was a professor? She mentally shook her head, this man was trustworthy, her senses told her that and her body. Also, the fact that she had calmed down proved to her that this man was definately trustworthy. The man then motioned to the blue figure next to him.

"This is Abe" he said.

She looked over to the blue figure and hissed loudly. The blue figure stepped back a little and Mosi gave a deep growl, only to stop when the man in front of her put his hand on hers.

"He won't hurt you Miss Magaskawee" he stated.

Mosi continued to growl at the blue creature, before the thing that opened and closed to let people in and out slammed open and a big red...thing came through. Mosi hissed loudly, jumping off of the bed and running between the white vertical thing and the metal vertical thing again, growling and hissing.

**XXXHELLBOYXXX**

As soon as Red walked through the door, the woman on the bed hissed loudly and ran behind the computer. Looking at where the woman had been to where she had gone, Red looked back to Professor Broom and Abe.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

Abe sighed and shook his head, looking over to where Mosi had gone.

"It would appear, that you scared her Red" Abe replied.

Red looked at him and then back to where Mosi was.

"What's with all the hissing and growling anyway?" He asked.

This time, it was Professor Broom who answered.

"She is a feline shape shifter. It seems, she's been able to control her shifting abilities, but when she gets scared, some parts of it rise to the surface, like the hissing and the growling" he answered.

Red's non-existent eyebrows shot up.

"She's a cat?" He questioned.

Both Abe and Professor Broom nodded.

"Yes, but it appears that she only trusts Professor Broom; she doesn't hiss at him, nor does she growl at him, but she does at me..." Abe began.

Red went over to the little gap the woman was in, and the woman hissed and growled at him.

"And apparently, you as well" Abe finished.

Red looked over at him and then back at the female, raising an eye ridge at her.

**XXXHELLBOYXXX**

**A/N: So here's the 2nd chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to say thanks to...**

**- Hell's Favourite Angel  
****- Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal  
****- devilgirl123  
****- Anup**

**For your wonderful reviews. Thanks and keep up the support :)**

**Vampyrex1**

_Edited: 03-Oct-2012_


End file.
